It's Raining Shippings!
by ArcherAzzure
Summary: Part of a monthly writing challenge I'm doing with one of my friends, just a collection of one-shots for the parings of Yu-gi-oh. Most recently is Coerceshipping (Strings x Kotsuzaka)
1. The Lamp

Azzure-Hey guys this is the first of a large amount of pairing one-shots

Malik-She and her friend Hyper 4-Chan have started a writing project to improve their skills. They pick a shipping and each write a one-shot over it.

Azzure-Our first one-shot is Timidshipping (Yugi X Shizuka) and I do not own Yu-gi-oh. Enjoy ^^

"I'm gonna catch you Yug!" Jonouchi's voice rang through the house as the two tore through the halls of his mother's house. Yugi's hair whipped behind him as he ran, his heart beat furiously in his chest. He had to find somewhere to hide; and by the sound of Jou's footsteps, which were gaining in volume, he probably didn't have much time.

He grabbed the nearest door frame and slide around the wall into the living room; his feet hit the carpet and he had to wave his arms quickly to stop himself from face planting on the carpet. After steadying himself he looked up and quickly scanned the room. It was almost completely empty, with their decks lying abandoned on the far side of the room; the only other person in the room was Jonouchi's sister, Shizuka, who was lying on the couch with an open book in her lap. She looked up to see Yugi struggling to hide behind the couch as Jou's steps continued to echo down the hall. He ducked into his hiding place just as the blond entered the room, "Hey Shizuka."

From his hiding place he could see her face clearly; she had looked up from her book towards her brother, "Hi Katsuya."

He heard his friend shifting around, "Shizuka, have you seen Yugi around here anywhere? We were playing a game but I seem to have lost him." Yugi tensed and rolled his eyes, a game? As if, it wasn't as though he wanted to have Jou tearing around the house after him, it had just happened. Really, he didn't consider that a game, more like torture.

He held his breath as Shizuka spoke, "Sorry Katsuya but I haven't seen him." Yugi wanted to jump into the air and scream, thank you Shizuka.

He let out a sigh of relief but felt himself tense up again as he head Jou's voice, "Well he has to be around here somewhere; he's like a little mouse ya know sis? Those things can hide anywhere, but they always like small spaces." As he spoke Yugi could hear the sound of his voice working its way around towards the end of the couch, he started to move towards the other end when he realized that he was backed against a wall, and Jonouchi was gaining on the only way out. Great now he was really in for it.

He smashed himself as close to the wall as he could as he caught sight of Jou's brown eyes staring in at him, "Found you Yug!"

Yugi sprang to his feet and started to climb over the back of the couch, Jonouchi started around the end back towards his escape way direction and Shizuka was near the end of the couch until she fell back into the center with her hands over her mouth, "Katsuya look out!"

The three of them froze as a single lamp on the side table leaned to the side, rolled towards the edge, and fell towards the floor; Jonouchi just managed to reach out and catch it before it landed, however the blub must have been loose because unlike the lamp it continued to fall towards the floor. It shattered with a crash and seconds later Jonouchi and Shizuka's mother entered the room to in investigation of the noise.

She entered the room to the strange sight before her; Shizuka was sitting up on her knees in the center of the sofa, her hands placed over her mouth to hide her startled expression. Yugi himself was sitting on the back of the couch near the wall, as the woman entered the room he slid down onto the couch himself, his amethyst eyes wide and terrified. Jonouchi was standing at the far end by the table, he had the lamp in one hand and the shattered glass at his feet, he was by far the guiltiest looking one in the room. The woman raised an eyebrow, "Katsuya may I speak with you for a moment."

Jou nodded and winked at Yugi as he left the room, "Hang on Yug, this should only take a minute." Yugi nodded slightly and watched him slowly leave the room; his mother had been standing in the doorway the whole time, a frown plastered on her face. Something told him that this wouldn't be over as quick as Jou had been expecting.

He sighed and sat down in front of his duel monsters deck; he shuffled through the first few cards and set the stack down with a sigh as he looked over at the lamp. The strangest thing was that as far as he knew Jou hadn't even been anywhere close to that lamp. Of course he had been the closest in the area, but was he really the one that had knocked it over? Perhaps it had been his own fault for shaking the sofa and the couch had knocked into the table during his attempt to escape? He sighed, not that it mattered at this point, Jou was taking the punishment for what had happened either way. He just didn't like to see his friends in trouble, especially not Jonouchi.

He turned his attention back to the cards on the floor in front of him; he shuffled through a few more with mild interest until he turned up the Silent Magician. He was just about to flip over that card when he caught sight of Shizuka watching him slyly from the couch. It wasn't very noticeable, but she was staring at him over the top of her book. He placed the Silent Magician aside starting another stack, and briefly glanced up at Shizuka. The minute she noticed his eyes watching her, she ducked her head down into her book. Yugi continued to watch her, and the longer he did it the more she pressed her nose into her book to avoid his gaze.

He returned his gaze to his cards, but he could feel her gaze return to him in the background. He flipped over the next card and sighed as he looked down to see the Silent Swordsman staring back up at him. He sighed and set it aside with the Silent Magician, if the world was trying to make a point he wasn't going to give in. Just because maybe he actually did like Shizuka did not mean that she shared the feeling.

He couldn't help himself as he stole a glance in her direction and his own amethyst eyes surprisingly met her own brown ones. He heard himself draw in a sharp breath as they both hurriedly looked away from each other and turned their attention back to their own projects, Yugi with his cards and Shizuka in her book. It was a few minutes later that Yugi risked another look back up to see her again, and as he moved his up he noticed that she shifted hers back down.

He hesitated; did he dare confess his feelings to her? What if she turned him down? He looked back down at his cards and his eyes wandered over to where Silent Magician and Silent Swordsman sat next to each other. He frowned, he was sure that he had set them on top of each other, but now they were… He shook his head and looked back up at her nervously, if somehow the two of them could be together even as separate cards…well then he could be brave enough to tell Shizuka that he liked her. He bit his lip; well if he could work up the courage to even go over and talk to her that was. He looked once more down at the two cards and slowly rose to his feet, he paused but she didn't even look up or notice that he had moved. He tightened his jaw and walked over to lean on the couch, "What are you reading?"

She jumped as though not realizing until that moment that he had been standing behind her, she burrowed her head into her book and her reply was so soft that Yugi wasn't even sure that she had spoken at all, "It's nothing."

"Really?" Yugi leaned over to get a better look at the cover, and at her face, "It certainly looks like something to me."

She held it between them and Yugi caught sight of the title, his eyes widened as he caught sight of the title, _Dracula_. He pushed it away and looked into her eyes, "I wouldn't expect you to read something like that.

She gave him a brief smile, "Katsuya thought the same thing, but I really do like it."

Yugi moved and sat down on the opposite end of the couch, "So what's it about?"

Shizuka rolled her eyes at him, "Well it's about a vampire."

He leaned over closer, "And…?"

"And…" She giggled as she tried to push him away, "And…" She tried desperately to explain what she was thinking, but she just couldn't handle herself with his face only a short distance away from her own. She broke into another fit of giggles and turned her head to the side, "Yugi!"

He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled himself into the small thin space between her and the back of the couch, a wide grin on his face which dropped off to a frown, "What? You don't like it?"

She shook her head and pulled him closer, "It's not that…" She paused and bit her lip as she looked into his eyes, "It's just that…"

Yugi leaned over to where his nose was just inches from hers, "What?"

She closed her eyes, "There's something that I need to tell you."

Yugi felt his heart beat faster, "There's something I need to tell you too."

Shizuka opened her eyes again quickly, "You go first then!"

Yugi's eyes widened, "Oh no! L…ladies first! After all you said that you had to tell me something."

"What if we do it at the same time?" Her brown eyes trembled as she spoke.

Yugi nodded, "That'll work." He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, "Ok, one."

Shizuka too closed her eyes, "Two."

"Three!" The word left their mouth at the same time and only a second later they repeated the same phrase, "I love you!"

Two sets of eyes snapped open at the same time to stare into the other. Brown met amethyst and both gasped for breath. The two of them stared at each other for several minutes before Yugi finally broke the silence, "Do you mean it?"

Shizuka's face turned bright red, "I'd never lie to you Yugi."

Yugi leaned closer, "I'd never lie to you either."

They both closed their eyes and their faces moved closer and closer together until their lips were hovering only a few inches away from each other. But instead of leaning forward and completing a kiss they both hesitated. Finally Yugi opened his eyes and pulled away as Shizuka opened her own. His face turned red, "I…I don't know why I stopped." He looked away, "I'm sorry."

He watched as she too looked at the ground, "I think we're both just nervous about this, after all we've gone so long unsure of what the other one thinks. I'm not sure that…" She was cut off as Yugi leaned over and brushed his lips against her cheek.

She looked over at him, surprised, and he smiled, "Let's not be unsure anymore." She nodded and tackled him to the other side of the couch in a hug as she pressed her lips against his.

The two kissed passionately for several minutes before they had to separate for air, their eyes met and they leaned over again for another kiss. After about three more they finally separated and moved back to sitting position on the sofa. They held hands and Shizuka leaned over and let her head rest on his shoulder, "I love you."

He pressed his face into her hair, "I love you too."

She blinked and lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him, "Yugi, there's something that I need to tell you."

Yugi smiled and pulled her closer to him as he nuzzled her neck, "You can tell me anything."

She smiled at him, her brown eyes sparkling mischievously, "Well, you know that lamp that was knocked over?" Yugi frowned and nodded, not catching on to what she was meaning as she continued, "Well I have a confession to make."

Yugi continued to watch her, "Go on."

Her cheeks turned red as she pressed her head into his chest, "I knocked over the lamp on purpose." She looked up at him, "So that I could get alone with you."

The teen stared down at her in shock; he might have expected something like that out of Jonouchi, but not Shizuka. He smiled to himself; of course they were brother and sister. "He's going to kill you later."

She curled up next to him, "I know, but my knight will protect me."

He smiled down at her, "Your knight is always here for you." He kissed her lightly on the cheek, "I love you."

She returned the kiss and pressed her own lips into his before breaking away, "I love you too."

Azzure-Alright people we want to know what you think ^^

Malik-So please review ^^

Azzure-And the next one-shot that will be posted happens to be Coerceshipping (Strings X Kotsuzaka) Look for it shortly.


	2. Silence Is Golden

Azzure-As I said here's our next one-shot, this one took me awhile because the pairing is just downright unusual. Coerceshipping (Strings x Kotsuzaka).

Malik-Even I wasn't sure what to do with this one. And she still doesn't own Yu-gi-oh.

Azzure-I gave it my best and I hope you enjoy.

He had been wandering around the park well since the sun had gone down; and only when he looked up at the moon, which was hovering around its peak in the sky, did he realize just how long he'd been alone. He continued working his way down the plain empty paths, all life had gone how for the night. After all only the brave or foolish ever stayed out after dark; the brave, the foolish, or someone who was perfectly in tune with the night and its wonders.

He wasn't a very tall boy; in fact one could say that he was rather on the short side. He had black hair that stood up in spikes on the top of his head, and his eyes were sunk back into his skull. Some people said that he had looked like a zombie, he knew because they had said it to his face. Most never even said a word to him, only ran off the second he came into their view. Sure he had friends once, or at least people that he had considered his friends. He thought they had understood him; after all they had cheered and rooted for him when he dueled, and he remembered them always being there for him otherwise. At least until that Battle City Tournament had come along.

It had been organized by Seto Kaiba, a man with an immense fortune of money. He'd never met him of course, but it really didn't matter, he would never be noticed by a man of his standing, at least not anymore.

He shook his head; he was down to his wits end for dealing with this, if he didn't find someone to talk about his problems with he was going to go mad. A sigh escaped his lips; the problem was of course, that he didn't have anyone to talk to. His onetime friends were gone to who knows where, and no one else wanted anything to do with him. In short, he was about as alone as he could possibly get.

He continued down the path, the new found fog rolling in around him and creating a mysterious eerie scene in the park. He shivered; as much as he liked the night and all things mysterious he wasn't a big fan of this type of scene, mainly because the last time he had been in a scene like this was when he had dueled an unnatural man with white hair, and almost lost his immortal soul over it.

He sighed and continued down the path, ever once and a while glancing over his shoulder to make sure that he was indeed alone in the darkness. He continued forward, kicking a single stone as he walked along, and didn't notice the human shape looming in the distance. He had just past the bench when he stiffed at the realization that there was someone next to him.

He stiffed and froze without a single movement, but even as he held still the figure didn't move. He turned around slightly and slowly made out the figure in the fog, but he still didn't move. He inched forward slowly and sat down on the bench next to the standing man watching him slightly out of the corner of his eye; there was something strange about him. Besides his appearance of course, Kotsuzaka himself was well over judging others based on what they looked like; he was bald and had several piercings on his face.

But for the whole length of time he sat next to him he didn't move or turn his head to the side; in fact he didn't move at all, not even the slightest twitch. Perhaps he could get his attention with conversation, "Hello."

The figure didn't reply to his single word, but neither did he run off so he couldn't be terribly afraid; at least not at the moment. "I'm Kotsuzaka." He held out his hand as if to shake, but once again the figure made no move. He sighed and kicked his legs back and forth on the bench; it was so silent out, why didn't he say anything? He looked over at the man again and frowned when he didn't seem to be moving, or even breathing for that matter.

He shook his head, he was probably just over reacting over nothing; after all how likely was it that he had somehow found some sort of zombie right here in Domino City. He sighed; even if he wasn't talking though, perhaps he would be willing to listen to him. This might be his only chance to actually tell his story to someone; it was a risk that he was willing to take.

He looked up at the mime, "There's something that I need to talk to you about, that is if you don't mind." He paused then added, "You don't have to say anything, all you need to do is listen. But if you don't want to I understand."

He paused and waited for him to speak, but after a moment when he still hadn't spoken he fidgeted nervously. How was he supposed to know whether or not he was willing to listen? He racked his brain, wasn't it if someone didn't give you an answer that it meant yes? Or was it no? He shook his head; he had to tell him anyway. He couldn't take holding it in anymore.

"Alright, here it is…" He paused as though waiting for him to object to his sudden conversation, but he didn't speak a word in defense, so he continued. "You see, my life hasn't been too great lately." His eyes fell downcast as he spoke, "This whole time I've been hanging around people who I thought were my friends; and yet we just faced the most traumatic event of our lives together, and it's made me realize that they really aren't what I thought they were."

"I've dueled for the three of us several times; you see I'm a great duelist, my deck is mainly composed of zombie monsters." A slight smile formed over his face, "I don't know what you think of dueling, or if you even do it but I think it's a lot of fun." He shook his head, "That is until it breaks up your friendships."

His smile faded as he continued, "I thought that they understood me, but after we had a run in with this demon in a human form…" He paused, "Well things got ugly. You see I was the one that had to duel him, and well…" He paused, "I sort of lost."

His expression was one of sheepish regret as if he expected the other to simply get up and walk away after hearing what he had to say. Oddly enough however he remained where he was without moving an inch. Kotsuzaka shook his head, "Well anyway, I suppose you don't think that it would be that bad, you know losing a duel to some random person right? Well it's worse than you think, you see when I lost to him he trapped us in this place." He shuttered, "It was too evil to describe, I don't even want to try and remember it."

He sighed and continued swinging his legs back and forth, "Well we survived it, but after that they left me." He felt his hands tighten into clenched fists and he spoke through clenched teeth, "After everything we've been through they just blame me for losing and then walk away!"

He shook his head and sighed, "Since then my life hasn't been that great, I mean now most days I'm just doing what I can around." His eyes wandered to the ground, "People are afraid of me. I mean they always were, but at least before I had people who wouldn't run away from me. People who thought that I was worth something." He paused and looked up into the sky as a liquid drop of rain hit his face, "Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like for me if our group hadn't broken up in Duelist Kingdom, if that kid Yugi Mutou hadn't come along and take our place in the finals." He half looked over at the other man before turning his attention back to the clouds, "What about you? Do you regret something happing in your life that you wish you could change?" Above the two of them in the sky the moon was sitting at its peak and cast its light on the land below it, creating a foggy and mystifying glow.

Kotsuzaka knew that somewhere in all of this there were still duelists out there battling in this competition's finals, and that he of course wasn't part of it. But oddly enough he wasn't upset by this fact, he found himself more relieved that he didn't have to face those who already knew him to be a failure any more. "And yet, when I think back, most of the time I realize that it might not have made a big difference had anything changed after all."

As he finished his sentence he looked over and realized that the man still hadn't moved through the course of his whole time talking, there was something strange about that. He slowly reached over and waved his hand slowly in the man's face, then he placed two figures on the man's neck for a pulse. At first he thought that he detected one, but as he continued to feel he wasn't so sure that he had felt anything at all. He frowned, he seemed to be nothing more than some sort of hollow shell; therefore he wouldn't have understand anything that he'd said. Kotsuzaka sighed, "Well thanks for listening I suppose, even if you probably didn't understand any of it."

His face fell as he dropped down off the bench; it had been too much to hope for, someone who might actually relate to his situation. He sighed again and started slowly walking down the path through the now falling rain; once again he was completely alone. And even as he vanished into the murky darkness of the rising fog, the mime made no movement at all, except for the single water drop that ran from the corner of his eye down his cheek as the water poured from the sky around him.

Azzure-There you have it.

Malik-We want to know what you think, so please leave us a review and any insight that you may have to offer.


End file.
